Accruing Interest/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Accruing Interest. Boat * Thesus Scamander: Well, little brother, I don't know how much you heard wherever you are about what's going on in jolly old Europe, but this chap Grindelwald has been making a lot of noise since you've been away. Charismatic blighter, but the Ministry doesn't like him... * Thesus Scamander: ... nor does the International Confederation. He's upset a few of the bigwigs and he's gone underground New York Port Authority * Security Guard: Anything edible in there? * Newt Scamander: No. * Security Guard: Livestock? * Newt Scamander: Erm... No. * Security Guard: Let me take a look. * Security Guard: Next! New York * Newt Scamander: Excuse me. Sorry, what's the quickest way to Arizona from here? * Modesty: My momma, your momma, gonna catch a witch... * Senator Shaw: Hey! Whatcha doing? Get outta the way! Outside the Steen National Bank * Mary Lou: This great city sparkles with the jewels of man's inventions! * Mary Lou: Movie theaters, automobiles, the wireless... * Mary Lou: Electric lights. All dazzle and bewitch us! * Mary Lou: But where there is a light, there is shadow, friend. * Mary Lou: Someone is stalking our city. Wreaking destruction and then disappearing without a trace... * Newt Scamander: Oh, so sorry. My case. * Jacob Kowalski: Excuse me. * Jacob Kowalski: Excuse me. Trying to get to the bank here. * Newt Scamander: Merlin's beard. Steen National Bank * Bank Announcer: Mr. Kowalski, Mr Bingley will see you now. * Gilbert Bingley: You would have done better to come home promptly when the war ended. Gotten a job and put some money away. * Jacob Kowalski: This is Babka. Everyone who tastes it says it's the best they've ever had. * Gilbert Bingley: Mr Kowalski - * Jacob Kowalski: You gotta try the Paczkis, Okay, it's my grandmother's recipe, the orange zest just... * Gilbert Bingley: Mr Kowalski! Good day to you! Into the Steen National Bank * Jacob Kowalski: Whoa there! * Newt Scamander: Look at me... That's right... There we are... I'm your mother... Return to New York * Newt Scamander: For the last time, you pilfering pest. Paws off what doesn't belong to you! * Newt Scamander: Now, unfortunately, you have seen far too much. If you wouldn't mind, if you just stand there... * Newt Scamander: Over in a jiffy. New York Back Alley * Tina Goldstein: Who are you? * Newt Scamander: Newt Scamander. And you are...? * Tina Goldstein: You could not haven chosen a worse time to let that creature loose! * Tina Goldstein: I'm taking you in! MACUSA * Newt Scamander: Taking me in? Where? * Tina Goldstein: Magical Congress of the United States of America! * Tina Goldstein: At least tell me you took care of the No-Maj. * Tina Goldstein: You wiped his memory, right? The No-Maj with the case? * Newt Scamander: Erm... * Tina Goldstein: That's a Section 3A, Mister Scamander! MACUSA File Room * Graves: So Tina... * Graves: What's this all about? * Tina Goldstein: Mr Graves sir, this is Newt Scamander. He has a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem at a bank! * Newt Scamander: They just have as much right to exist as we do. With proper protection not to mention a educational program which is what I've been working on. * Tina Goldstein: Protecting them? What about the Statue of Secrecy, and not to mention the claws and fangs and the flames and the venom? * Graves: All right then, let's see the little guy. Jacob's Apartment * Jacob Kowalski: Sorry, Grandma. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them